


The Weeping House

by Authra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authra/pseuds/Authra
Summary: A short story poem about a family who lived in a once-happy house.
Kudos: 3





	The Weeping House

There once lived a family in a house.  
The family consisted of a father, a mother, and a son.  
They were a happy family living in a happy house.  
Every day was filled with laughter and warmth.

Until it ceased to be.  
The mother left.  
With her, so did the house’s light.  
The family consisted of a father and a son now.

One night, the son woke to a peculiar sound.  
A weeping sound.  
It was a very sorrowful sound.  
He looked around.  
No one else was in his bedroom to make the noise.  
He was scared and couldn’t sleep.  
His father seemed tired today, and although he wanted to wake him,  
He didn’t.  
The weeping continued for hours.  
Finally, the sun came up, and he was relieved.  
When he rose, he told his father,  
But he didn’t respond.

The weeping continued for days.  
It slowly caused him to be weary.  
Dark circles were forming under his eyes.  
He started to use his pillow to cover his ears.  
Though it didn’t block out the sound completely, the pillow gave slight comfort to him.  
In the morning, his hair would be a mess from the pillow pressing over his head.  
He actually quite liked the result.

The weeping continued for weeks.  
He noticed that his father started to bring a lot of bottles into the house.  
The father looked tired and sad.  
The son thought, what if it was his parents’ room weeping because it was too sad the mother had left?  
That room was next to his after all.  
Maybe his own room was crying too.  
Actually, maybe the whole house was crying.  
Because who wouldn’t miss the mother?

The son decided to wait until nighttime.  
The weeping sound began once again.  
He then prayed into his pillow,  
“God, please, if you hear me, comfort the sad house. I’m sad hearing it crying every day. It’s hard for me to sleep, but please forgive it. It’s just sad because mama left. I hope it knows that me and papa are also sad too.”  
At that moment, he felt that the house became his friend.  
He understood the house’s sadness then.  
Still, it was hard to sleep.  
Yet as always, the pillow gave slight comfort to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Editted by my beloved wife, u/Mv_p.


End file.
